


Celebrating, in a way

by Obidobe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (even if the dreams were from palpy he still is like hey can you help me with this im scared), And They meet up with Ahsoka and have a nice healthy convo, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Slow Dancing, about all that happened and what Maul was talking about, and Anakin grows up a little and trusts his best friend with his marriage and the dreams, and Obi-wan and Anakin go to confront Grevious on Utapau, and for some Reason Rex found regular clothes to wear because why not, and the chips don't activate, and they go researching about all the weird wtf moments they never had the time for, what if chancellor palpy died during his staged kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: The war is over. The ramifications of that are finally hitting Obi-wan
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Celebrating, in a way

In the hanger of the ship, with the fighters moved away and the ray shield in place, the celebration could be heard throughout the Republic Cruiser. The war was finally over. Obi-wan smiled softly as a few troopers whooped down the hallway toward the lift. After being released from the med bay, he planned to get cleaned up and join his men in celebrating the end of the fighting and death, but as he steps into his small officer quarters the sheer exhaustion crashes into him.

His entire body aches more than he’d like to ever admit, he probably should have accepted those crutches for his left ankle and his mind was almost numb to stimuli around him. Having to deal with the fallout of the Chancellor Palpatine’s untimely death onboard Grevious’ flagship during the Battle of Coresaunt, Mandalore and the reminders of Satine, and dealing with the revelation that Anakin was not only married but expecting children left him mentally exhausted more than he ever had before. 

After sitting on his already made bed he hung his head into his hands with a deep sigh. The war had taken so much over time. So many good men had died, and Obi-wan couldn’t figure out what was the point of it all. There were so many unanswered questions that they never seemed to have the time to investigate. Why did Sifo Dyas commission the clone army? Was Dooku the Master or the Apprentice, and was the other half still out there somewhere? With how clear the force felt for the first time in years, Obi-wan would like to believe both were gone no matter which Dooku was. Then again, just how much the Jedi were lost from their ways was yet to be seen. 

Maul was deep within the cruiser and a part of him wanted to verify that the darksider was still there for himself, even if he had escorted the prisoner down to the cellblock when Ahsoka had come onboard. Shaking his head, Obi-wan moved to take off his boots. He grimaced when we pulled at the left, but soon it was tossed to the side. Just that was enough effort for him to lean back until his head hit the metal of the wall. His eyes fluttered shut and it wasn’t until there was a knock at the door that he realized he had almost dozed off. The person on the other side was familiar, but his mind was too tired to confirm anything else. “Come in.” 

He half expected to see Anakin or Ahsoka coming through or even Cody, but instead stepping in was Rex. He wasn’t wearing his armor, nor was he in his blacks. The pants were dark brown and his shirt was white, open at the collar. “I went to visit you in the Medbay, but Chiron informed me you were released.” 

“Yeah. Thought I’d enjoy celebrating.” 

Rex rose a single eyebrow, hands rising to rest on his hips as he took a quick glance around the small room. “I don’t see much celebrating here, Obi-wan.” 

“I came here to get cleaned up and then, well, I have to admit Cyare, I’m a bit tired.” He flashed a little smile before it fell from too much effort to keep it up. “You try falling from a cliff like I did and survive.” 

When Rex crosses the limited distance between them, Obi-wan sits up fully, smiling as a warm calloused hand runs over his jaw. “I’d rather not. Cody tells me without Anakin you wouldn’t have.”

“And I’ll never hear the end of it. That’s nine times he’s saved my ass.”

“I thought it was ten?”

“No, no, how many times must I remind you all that business on Cato Nemodia doesn’t count.” Obi-wan dramatically sighed for emphasis before pulling Rex’s hand from his jaw, holding it gently. “You should be celebrating too, Rex.”

“I went down there and realized the person I want to celebrate with the most wasn’t there.” The smile beaming on the man’s face is almost blindly handsome. “Dance with me, Obi?”

“I must admit my ankle will make me a horrid partner.” 

“Trust me. I have you.” 

And he did. It took some time, but in the end, he was safe in Rex’s embrace, head resting on his shoulder. He balanced on one foot, swaying gently as the other man took most of his weight. The music from the celebration was faint almost this far away from it, but the bass was vibrating just enough to feel it. Rex smelled like he just stepped out of the refresher. Not like the sweat, mud, and ammunition that he smelt like as their love bloomed in the middle of the war. Obi-wan could remember a few times dancing with his lover in the safety of his tent on backwater planets when the fighting had been so bad and they needed a reminder that they both were really alright after it. This was different. For once there wasn’t a looming battle hanging over their heads, tomorrow didn’t mean another harsh deployment. While it did hold the start of figuring out how the clones fit into society without a war to fight and making complete peace with the Separatists, there wasn’t death and the fear they could lose one another. 

A soft chuckle rumbled from his throat, causing Rex to pull back just a little to look at him. “Something wrong?” 

“I just remembered we have a conversation to finish,” For the first time in years his heart felt fully light, nothing heavy tugging it down as he grinned up at Rex. “If you’d like to.”

Obi-wan can see the confusion on the man’s face and returns to rest his head on Rex’s shoulder. His eyes are closed when he feels and hears the harsh intake of breath, and his smile widens. It’s an odd sensation feeling Rex speak this close, but he likes how his voice rumbles from his lips, deep and quiet. “I never thought we’d get to finish that conversation.”

“The war is over.” No more hopes, no more what-ifs. They never had talked about what they wanted to do after the war ended because for so long it seemed like it was never going to end. They hoped and thought of desires for themselves, but never shared it fully other than flashing a smile, giving a kiss and saying, ‘ _ after the war, we’ll finish that _ ’. The one time they talked deeper into it, was one night both had one too many glasses of alcohol at some Senate shindig Obi-wan was forced to go to and Rex had been brought along when Cody was too 'busy' to go. The Jedi had admitted then with a giddy smile on his face and a longing look in his eyes that he sometimes wished he had a home in someone like Anakin had in Padme. While Rex isn’t sure if Obi-wan remembers admitting that, he had wanted to be that person for the man ever since. “It’s after the war. It’s about time we do.” 

But for the time being, both were content just holding each other, nose pressed into skin. Feeling their warmth and the way they breathed, reminding each other they were alright. They had waited almost two years to have that conversation. One more night wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is alright, I was listening to this song called Young by Recent Rumors and there's this lyric where it's like 'Let's just stay inside, where you're holding me and you're whispering all the things you need. Don't wanna go and party tonight, just sit in my lap and tell me you love me and touch me right' and I thought of This??
> 
> Might be a second chapter about the sit in my lap and touch me right part but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you enjoy the word splatter lol


End file.
